Continuation Notice for 'Pandora Rules: Part II' and Recap of Part I
by The Big Blue Jacket
Summary: This is just a quick recap/update on the production of Pandora Rules: Part II, a continuation of my first segment, Pandora Rules by reader's demand. If you wish to understand what is being stated and discussed in this, please do read 'Pandora Rules: Part I' (I know it's a lot though). Also, if there is anything that you wish to be seen in future parts, do let me know!


_Hey people! I know that I'm not really the best when it comes to writing and updating and finishing stories and whatnot... but for right now, this little editorial is for answering questions PM'ed to me, FAQ about what will happen soon, and more! If you wish to ask something about the story 'Pandora Rules: Part I' then this is the place! I read each and every review, and if it is a question I can certainly answer it. If you STILL don't know what I am blabbering about, then I suggest go and read up about Part I. (I spent a lot of time making that ;-;) Now, onto the good stuff!_

* * *

 **Here is a quick recap of what happened in Part I and the story so far if you didn't understand it:**

 _Prelude to Current Time:_

Former professional engineer Mark Uliss (my OC) was asked to take part in the Avatar Program made by the RDA, a quadrillion dollar-strong company that is exploiting the moon "planet" Pandora for natural resources that is otherwise completely used up on their home planet Earth. From there, he is sent onto Pandora, which he soon comes to love and hate at the same time. Rebuilding armor suits and constructing new models for such a tiresome job he gained no credit for, he found a friend in one of the scientists, Max (same one as the one in the movie).

From then on he and Max would work together on creating new and interesting inventions on Pandora, utilizing local fauna and materials to create innovative tools for the RDA. (He didn't like the RDA to begin with though, he just needed the work) Overtime he began increasing distant from other workers except for Max, whom he would allow to help and so on, and Pandora became the only thing he focus about. Mark became obsessed with Pandora's beauty, and soon the day came when he found out the malicious intentions of the RDA. Mark was absolutely furious by this, but Max was more reluctant than his friend. Fueled by rage and agony, Mark set out to recruit many people from the scientific department and the Avatar Program's drivers to protest and lead a revolt.

Only a few days had passed before Mark found out the truth about the RDA, and Mark had gathered a secret force with numbers in the thousands. He went to his buddy Max to assist him in carrying out the plan to overtake the RDA headquarters, but Max was horrified at the thought of leaving Pandora at all, and disregarded all of what Mark tried to convey to him. Frustrated, Mark stormed out of the room, leaving Max mystified and afraid that his dream would come crashing down around him. Max informed the head of defense, Quartitch, about this revolt, and on the day of defiance, Mark's plans erupted into flames right in his face.

For his crimes Mark was thrown in the Pandorian prison for the next 3 years of his life, leading to him staying on Pandora for around 9 years in total. During these 3 years, the events of the Avatar movie occured, although with the confinement he began to slightly go mad. Once Mark's time was up in the prison, he was scheduled to be shipped back to Earth and be restricted to there until proven further time. Unfortunately, Jake, being the leader of the rebellion in the movie, forced all the humans back to Earth instead.

Something that the Na'vi hadn't accounted for though was that those of whom had remembered everything that Mark had done. Almost everyone knew his name, and they blamed him for all the hatred and aggression they had. Poor Mark was then unwillingly cast off of the ship that he was being taken back home on, which caused him to take a large amount of damage sustained to his body from the massive fall and traumatizing him. From there, about 3 days have passed since his story begins, with him constructing shelter.

 _The Present:_

Mark has spent a long while on the moon with no one to talk to and he slowly began to talk to himself more and more when he was hunting or constructing his home. Mark realizes that he is running low on supplies, which he decides he will back track to Hell's Gate once more and scavenge for anything left there. Once he gets there after much navigation, Hell's Gate is in shambles and supplies is scarce. While searching, Mark gets attacked by direwolves and fends them off. Mark then returns to his hut to deposit his findings and heads off to bed. From there on he befriends a wild direhorse, and names them Dorian (I say them because Mark didn't know if Dorian was a he or she, which will be revealed in the next part. ;-)

After another couple of days, while hunting, a trail of Eywa lead Mark to the chamber where the final battle went down in and he find's Quartich's AMP suit, using it. Soon, unluckily for Mark, a hunting patrol of Na'vi pick up Mark's scent and track him inside, which he hides in one of the link chambers. He manages to get away, not unnoticed though. Mark proceeded to be chanced by the Na'vi on direhorse-back while he is escaping in Quartich's AMP, and he gets away by scaling a revine (Mark smashes his head in impact from the jump on the AMP back wall, which gives him a concussion)

Due to the concussion, Mark passed out and is taken by the patrol to Jake, whom is now the leader of the tribe with Neytiri as his wife. He questions Mark, then Neytiri questions him more and finds out that he is innocent and telling them the truth about his story. Jake is still skeptical of him, but allows him to go which then after a few days lets Mark live in the new Hometree.

Neytiri sets off to find Mark, which Mark and Neytiri talk to each other on the way to Hometree about Mark's "character". They then finally arrive at Hometree, which Dorian joins him when Mark arrives and the section ends on Jake welcoming Mark to Pandora.

* * *

 _And that is the story up until now! Luckily for you guys, Part II will be posted on March 1st, 2019 at the soonest, and latest being...(insert real post date here) I hope that this was helpful for everyone, and I look forward to answering any questions you have about the story and such! Bye for now!_

 _-BigBlue_


End file.
